The Flabbles
by FyFaen
Summary: The Flabbles are loosing their Antarctic realm to the harshness of Global Warming. Nobody is on their side to help them freeze the Earth, until they convince the others anything is possible if they work together to save their Kindomcold. I'm Not serious!


Once upon a time in an infinite Antarctic abyss, lived the flabby Flabbles; they were very happy in their sub-polar winter-grimness, and thrived in the chaotic majestic Mountains of Might. Most of the time, everyone

knew where to visit the Flabbles, and they had many friends. All the Antarctic animals knew that the Flabbles in their kingdom cold, just beyond the Mountains of Madness, right at the Heart of Winter. However,

since the ice was melting, and the roads were becoming unrecognizable, the Flabbles were finding it difficult to visit the rest of their Antarctic realm. Everyone in Antarctica found it to be getting a little too warm

and their Kingdom Cold was melting fast.

"Argh! This ending grimness in these mountains which I heart; it cannot be!" croaked Flabbath to the other Flabbles.

"What must we do, oh mighty one?" boomed Florgh with his deep mighty voice, sending half a glacier tumbling down the mountainside.

"It is unknown; for we only reign where bergs and peaks throne cold beneath a winter moon," replied Flemonaz, who was the most intelligent of the Flabbles. "We must try and find out a way to save our grim

and frozen home."

"That's impossible!" grumbled Flagpolian. "How do you even consider it possible to build our ice-dunes up once again?"

"I think we could use our winter breath to turn the entire earth into permafrost; thus ending global warming," suggested Flabbath.

"Very good idea, Flabbath!" said Flemonaz, "Try it now!"

Flabbath drew in a deep breath of icy air and withdrew with all his might; he only froze half the continent.

" Foolish! We cannot do it, Flabbath." said Flagpolian, "No matter how hard you try, it's not going to work!"

So all the Flabbles decided it best to just leave it be and let nature take it's course.

A few months later, their Icewinterkingdom was almost completely melted; their feet sloshed and splashed around in the remains of their realm. Each Antarctic creature had a face drawn with sorrow, but did

nothing to stop global warming from melting their icy world.

"This freezes my heart with grief to see this icy haven turn to liquid." croaked Flabbath from his half-melted ice-throne.

"It wonders me how the others will do nothing." sighed Flemonaz. "I try everything in my part to stop this, but everyone else just sits and sulks in the gloom without even trying to make things back to normal

again!"

"I know!" Florgh's mighty voice boomed. "It fills me with anger!" Florgh stomped his foot to the icy ground, creating a large deep crack into the earth.

"Florgh, calm down. We must make the others know we all must try together." sighed Flemonaz, looking down hopelessly at the village.

And so they did. However, Flagpolian still told the Antarctic creatures that even if they did try it will never work. Each day Flabbath, Florgh and Flemonaz tried to get the others to take sides with them, but each

attempt proved unsuccessful.

"It is no use!" rumbled Florgh "I give up! You know, maybe Flagpolian is right. This will never work. Not even in the next æon, if that even comes to be."

"Don't say such things!" barked Flemonaz. "We must try! We must stop at nothing to save our Antarctic world! We must be the change we wish to see, else it will never happen!"

"Such wisdom in your words, Flemonaz." sighed Flabbath, his throne now gone. "But the others refuse to cooperate, so how can we rule an icy landscape with no thrones to rule upon?"

"I feel like giving up right now. This goal of ours is unreachable" Florgh whimpered.

"We must try," sighed Flemonaz. "Though it seems useless, we must try."

And so once again the Flabbles went to the other creatures and tried to get them to understand that they all needed to work together to end global warming. Flagpolian, however still tried to stop them.

"You fools! It is so useless!" laughed Flagpolian. "Why try when you know the outcome? It will never be. It's a total waste of time! I mean, what good can we do in this world, we are only a small community!

We're meaningless!"

"Waste of time? Our time is short, and it is a waste to leave this to melt into a sea!" barked Flemonaz. He turned to all the other Antarctic creatures. "Don't you see? If we sit and sulk, our time will surly

disappear! If we leave a problem unresolved, it will only grow bigger until it is too late to solve it!"

"We must work together as one." roared Florgh's deep voice, sending a slushy avalanche down a mountain. "That way all our efforts will make a difference! You'd be amazed at what we could do together!"

"One person trying does seem pointless," Flabbath stated, "but as a team we can make a difference."

The Flabbles noticed the Antarctic creatures chattering amongst themselves. A penguin stepped forth, ruffled his feathers, and cleared his throat; they felt a sliver of hope.

"We have decided," Pingu the Penguin began, "that maybe we all should try to stop this. You are right, as a team we can make a bigger impact on this problem. If we sit, as Flagpolian said, nothing will get done."

Flagpolian looked down in embarrassment. After a moment, he then looked up at the other Flabbles.

"You know, I guess we could all give it a shot." he said. "I guess it is worth a try."

"And so we must!" Flemonaz said, "Let us all try now! The sands of time are running low!"

And so, all the Antarctic creatures and the Flabbles gathered in a big group and all took the biggest and deepest breath of ice together. As one whole being, they withdrew their breath as a fierce icy Antarctic

wind. They built icebergs, and the icebergs moved as monuments towards the dry earth. Blowing mighty, their winds built the frozen layers of snow back up again. The shadow of Antarctica spread with its

masses of permafrost, covering the globe in an icy glaze. And the climate then shifted to colder for the icier age, creating once again an unending grimness behind the gates and mighty portals of the Antarctic

polar circle. Global Warming was now history thanks to the Flabbles and their will to work as a team. And forevermore they reigned their Kingdom Cold.


End file.
